Volumes and Chapters
This is the list of The Beginning After The End Novel's volumes and chapters, written by TurtleMe. Volume 1: Early Years - Tapas = }} |datePublished = January 24, 2016 |tapas = 1-55 }} * Prologue * 'Chapter 1: 'The Light at The End of the Tunnel * 'Chapter 2: 'The Encyclopedia of Mana Manipulation * 'Chapter 3: 'Head Start * 'Chapter 4: 'My Life Now * 'Chapter 5: 'Let the Journey Begin * 'Chapter 6: 'Up The Mountain * 'Chapter 7: 'How I Wished * 'Chapter 8: 'Questions * 'Chapter 9: 'Ones Held Dear * 'Chapter 10: 'Road Ahead * 'Chapter 11: 'To and Fro * 'Chapter 12: 'Meeting * 'Chapter 13: 'Q & A * 'Chapter 14: 'What's to Come * 'Chapter 15: 'Next Step * 'Chapter 16: 'Companion * 'Chapter 17: 'Family * 'Chapter 18: 'Peaceful * 'Chapter 19: 'Proclamation * 'Chapter 20: 'Everybody Wins * 'Chapter 21: 'For Them Volume 2: New Heights - Tapas = }} |datePublished = January 24, 2016 |tapas = 56-123 }} * 'Chapter 22: 'Royalty * 'Chapter 23: 'Auction * 'Chapter 24: 'Aftermath * 'Chapter 25: 'Partners in Crime * 'Chapter 26: 'Worth Fighting For * 'Chapter 27: 'Examination * 'Chapter 28: 'Changes in Dicathen * 'Chapter 29: 'Sword and Body * 'Chapter 30: 'Last Leg * 'Chapter 31: 'Dire Tombs * 'Chapter 32: 'Dire Tombs II * 'Chapter 33: 'Dire Tombs III * 'Chapter 34: 'Rash Actions and Limits * 'Chapter 35: 'Precautions * 'Chapter 36: 'A Son, Brother, and Friend * 'Chapter 37: 'In the Meantime * 'Chapter 38: 'Introspection * 'Chapter 39: 'New Winds * 'Chapter 40: 'I'm Not That Nice * 'Chapter 41: 'A Ball * 'Chapter 42: 'A Ball II Volume 3: Beckoning Fates - Tapas = }} |datePublished = April 2, 2016 |tapas = 124-200 }} * 'Chapter 43: 'Xyrus Academy * 'Chapter 44: 'You Dare? * 'Chapter 45: 'Not Quite as Planned * 'Chapter 46: 'Wiser than the Wise * 'Chapter 47: 'Attention * 'Chapter 48: 'Reminisce * 'Chapter 49: 'Disciplinary Committee * 'Chapter 50: 'Classes and Professors * 'Chapter 51: 'Classes and Professors II * 'Chapter 52: 'Classes and Professors III * 'Chapter 53: 'It's a Pleasure * 'Chapter 54: 'Match Start * 'Chapter 55: 'This is Going to Hurt * 'Chapter 56: 'Family Gathering * 'Chapter 57: 'Feelings and Old Memories * 'Chapter 58: 'First Day on the Job * 'Chapter 59: 'Confrontation * 'Chapter 60: 'Romantic Idiot * 'Chapter 61: 'My Team * 'Chapter 62: 'Baby Steps * 'Chapter 63: 'Field Trip * 'Chapter 64: 'Widow's Crypt * 'Chapter 65: 'Widow's Crypt II * 'Chapter 66: 'Widow's Crypt III * 'Chapter 67: 'Widow's Crypt IV * 'Chapter 68: 'Widow's Crypt V Volume 4: Horizon's Edge - Tapas = }} |datePublished = October 30, 2016 |tapas = 201-270 }} * 'Chapter 69: 'An Unfamiliar Burden * 'Chapter 70: 'Course of Breakthrough * 'Chapter 71: 'A Confusing Day * 'Chapter 72: 'One Fallen * 'Chapter 73: 'A Will's Last Breath * 'Chapter 74: 'Order of Power * 'Chapter 75: 'Manifest Destinies * 'Chapter 76: 'Good to See You * 'Chapter 77: 'Allies? * 'Chapter 78: 'Meanwhile * 'Chapter 79: 'Meanwhile II * 'Chapter 80: 'Meanwhile III * 'Chapter 81: 'At Last * 'Chapter 82: 'Benefactor * 'Chapter 83: 'A Greater Scale * 'Chapter 84: 'Lineage * 'Chapter 85: 'Elven Kingdom * 'Chapter 86: 'Winding Down * 'Chapter 87: 'A Will's Unwillingness * 'Chapter 88: 'A Stroll * 'Chapter 89: 'A Cursed Blessing * 'Chapter 90: 'The Start * 'Chapter 91: 'Collapse of Xyrus * 'Chapter 92: 'Bird's Cage * 'Chapter 93: 'Chosen Ones * 'Chapter 94: 'Arrival * 'Chapter 95: 'The Calm Before * 'Chapter 96: 'The Storm * 'Chapter 97: 'Outcome Volume 5: Convergence * 'Chapter 98: 'Floating Castle * 'Chapter 99: 'Fellow Captive * 'Chapter 100: 'Intentions * 'Chapter 101: 'Visitors * 'Chapter 102: 'Chess Pieces * 'Chapter 103: 'Peculiar Congregation * 'Chapter 104: 'The Great Eight * 'Chapter 105: 'When Ignorance is Bliss * 'Chapter 106: 'Logic's Biggest Foe * 'Chapter 107: 'A Grudging Tolerance * 'Chapter 108: 'Ones Closest To Gods * 'Chapter 109: 'Snail's Pace * 'Chapter 110: 'The Lost Art * 'Chapter 111: 'Good Night * 'Chapter 112: 'Newfound Goal * 'Chapter 113: 'To Hunt a Prey * 'Chapter 114: 'Workings of a Single Step * 'Chapter 115: 'Let the Journey Begin * 'Chapter 116: 'Predator's Domain * 'Chapter 117: 'What Lay Within * 'Chapter 118: 'Steps Forward and Back * 'Chapter 119: 'The Glass of Water * 'Chapter 120: 'Opportunities to Learn * 'Chapter 121: 'The Last Mentor * 'Chapter 122: 'Wren Kain IV * 'Chapter 123: 'Battles in Various Scenarios * 'Chapter 124: 'Preparations * 'Chapter 125: 'The Calm of War * 'Chapter 126: 'Calm of War II * 'Chapter 127: 'Washed Up Omen * 'Chapter 128: 'Necessary Resolve * 'Chapter 129: 'Concealed Burdens * 'Chapter 130: 'From Princess to Soldier * 'Chapter 131: 'Reunion * 'Chapter 132: 'Drawing Closer * 'Chapter 133: 'Beyond the Door * 'Chapter 134: 'His Return * 'Chapter 135: 'A Warrior's Maiden Heart * 'Chapter 136: 'As Quickly as He had Appeared * 'Chapter 137: 'Arrival * 'Chapter 138: 'To Right My Wrong Volume 6: Transcendence * 'Chapter 139: 'Warring Premonitions * 'Chapter 140: 'Ultimatum * 'Chapter 141: 'What War Means For Everyone * 'Chapter 142: 'Unexpectedly * 'Chapter 143: 'Numbers Behind Age * 'Chapter 144: 'Invaluable Allies * 'Chapter 145: 'From The Balcony * 'Chapter 146: 'Speech and Statement * 'Chapter 147: 'Role * 'Chapter 148: 'First Assignment * 'Chapter 149: 'A Simple Cook * 'Chapter 150: 'Rumination * 'Chapter 151: 'Morning After * 'Chapter 152: 'Way of Magic * 'Chapter 153: 'A Normal Soldier * 'Chapter 154: 'Changing Tides * 'Chapter 155: 'Why I’m Here * 'Chapter 156: 'A Lance’s Battle * 'Chapter 157: 'Pinnacle’s Height * 'Chapter 158: 'Covert * 'Chapter 159: 'Down Within * 'Chapter 160: 'Healing Procedure * 'Chapter 161: 'Why Are You Crying? * 'Chapter 162: 'Intermission * 'Chapter 163: 'From Lance to Brother * 'Chapter 164: 'Old Face * 'Chapter 165: 'Center of Attention * 'Chapter 166: 'Meaning * 'Chapter 167: 'The Confidence To * 'Chapter 168: 'View from the Sky * 'Chapter 169: 'A Dwarven Night * 'Chapter 170: 'Old Roots * 'Chapter 171: 'Inside the Tavern * 'Chapter 172: 'Inside the Tavern II * 'Chapter 173: 'Conducting Business * 'Chapter 174: 'Mother Earth's Embrace * 'Chapter 175: 'Appeared * 'Chapter 176: 'The First Scythe * 'Chapter 177: 'Greying Glimpse * 'Chapter 178: 'Strategic Conduct * 'Chapter 179: 'Landship * 'Chapter 180: 'Alacryan Glimpse * 'Chapter 181: 'Gadgets and Magic * 'Chapter 182: 'Elders’ Assessment * 'Chapter 183: 'Measuring Magic * 'Chapter 184: 'Aspect of Unpredictability * 'Chapter 185: 'Guest Teacher * 'Chapter 186: 'Beauty in Magic * 'Chapter 187: 'Offensive Mindset * 'Chapter 188: 'Dragon Steps * 'Chapter 189: 'Inside the Vault * 'Chapter 190: 'Solitary Mindframe * 'Chapter 191: 'Magical Percentile * 'Chapter 192: 'Eat, Drink, Be Merry * 'Chapter 193: 'Broken Seal * 'Chapter 194: 'Man Behind the Veil Volume 7: Divergence * 'Chapter 195: 'Next Stage * 'Chapter 196: 'Questioning * 'Chapter 197: 'Torn * 'Chapter 198: 'A City Within * 'Chapter 199: 'Return * 'Chapter 200: 'Responsibilities * 'Chapter 201: 'Allocation * 'Chapter 202: 'Traitor's Request * 'Chapter 203: 'A Poem * 'Chapter 204: 'Lost Words * 'Chapter 205: 'Enemy Territory * 'Chapter 206: 'Brother’s Consent * 'Chapter 207: 'Coordination * 'Chapter 208: 'Enemy Territory II * 'Chapter 209: 'Deployed * 'Chapter 210: 'Awaiting the Horde * 'Chapter 211: 'Awaiting the Horde II * 'Chapter 212: 'A Promise * 'Chapter 213: 'Enemy Territory III * 'Chapter 214: 'Welcoming Gift * 'Chapter 215: 'Two Versus An Army * 'Chapter 216: 'Battlefield * 'Chapter 217: 'Decisions Made * 'Chapter 218: 'From Leader To Soldier * 'Chapter 219: 'Army Approaching * 'Chapter 220: 'The Weight Of A Choice * 'Chapter 221: 'Backtrack * 'Chapter 222: 'Future’s First Step * 'Chapter 223: 'In Her Element * 'Chapter 224: 'Carried Back * 'Chapter 225: 'Shared Affliction * 'Chapter 226: 'Punishable Actions * 'Chapter 227: 'Above Limitations * 'Chapter 228: 'Anchor * 'Chapter 229: 'Field of White * 'Chapter 230: 'Resounding Horns * 'Chapter 231: 'Following Orders * 'Chapter 232: 'Tainted Blood * 'Chapter 233: 'Treason * 'Chapter 234: 'Remembrance * 'Chapter 235: 'Wavering Pillar * 'Chapter 236: 'Darkening Grey * 'Chapter 237: 'Expired Arrangement * 'Chapter 238: 'Hidden in Sand * 'Chapter 239: 'Passage Of Time * 'Chapter 240: 'Reconciliation * 'Chapter 241: 'Hope and Trust * 'Chapter 242: 'Two Loves * 'Chapter 243: 'On the Surface * 'Chapter 244: 'Day of Rebirth * 'Chapter 245: 'Walking Catastrophe * 'Chapter 246: 'Dear Old Friend * 'Chapter 247: 'Not Alone * 'Chapter 248: 'His Name * 'Chapter 249: 'Gone Volume 8 Category:Novel